The invention relates to an indexing system including tabbed dividers that are locatable adjacent to label indicia on a display element. More particularly, the invention relates to a system of dividers with see-through tabs for placement over indicia identifying the divider.
Typical dividers for stacks of sheets such as paper have tabs extending beyond the stack. The tabs are labeled to identify the divided sections of the stack. Some known tabs have transparent pockets to insert a label connected directly to the divider. The dividers are often employed in stack holders, such as binders, including ring binder and spiral binders and other types, books, and folders typically have two covers that pivot with respect to a binding assembly such as a spine. The dividers separate and visually label various sections, such as chapters, that are bound and to permit easy access to any one of these sections. The area provided for the indicia that identifies the sections is limited by the size of the tab.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,871 shows tabulated sheet protectors with tab sections that have letters printed thereon. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,259, for example, discloses an index sheet assembly with divider sheets that have outstanding tabs. The tabs align with sections on a foldout portion of the assembly.
The invention relates to an indexing system that includes a label display element that is associable with a stack of objects. The display element includes a label portion disposed in a viewing position beyond the stack and configured for displaying label indicia identifying a one or more objects in the stack. At least one tab is associable with the objects of the stack in a tab position extending beyond the stack and over at least a portion of the label portion. In addition, the tab is configured to permit viewing of the label indicia through the tab.
Preferably, the indexing system also includes a body portion connected to the tab and configured for positioning the tab in the tab position. In an embodiment of the invention, the body portion comprises a divider configured for separating the objects of the stack, and the body portion can include a pocket. In one embodiment, the body portion and the display element are operatively connected along two edges disposed at an angle to each other to form a pouch for receiving a section of the stack.
The tab can include a framed window portion that permits viewing of the label indicia therethrough. Also, the tab may comprise a sufficiently translucent or transparent material such that the label indicia is visible through the material.
Preferably, the indicia receivable on the label portion includes first and second indicia disposed at first and second locations on the label portion. First and second tabs are positionable over at least a portion of the first and second indicia, respectively. The first and second tabs are preferably of different colors.
A preferred display element comprises a label sheet, and the display element includes a display holder configured and dimensioned to hold and position the label sheet in the viewing position, for placement under the tabs. In one embodiment, the label holder includes a pocket configured to hold the label sheet. Preferably, the stack of sheets that the sheet holder is configured to hold have predetermined dimensions, and the label sheet is also substantially of the predetermined dimension.
Preferably, the display element includes first and second display elements configured for holding in the stack holder on opposite sides of the stack. Additionally, the first and second display elements in the open position are disposed such that the divider is selectively movable from adjacent the label portion of the first display element to adjacent the label portion of the second display element.
In a preferred embodiment, the label display element comprises a label sheet. The label sheet includes a label binding portion for binding with a stack holder with a stack of objects having predetermined dimensions, a label edge disposed on the display element for extending beyond the stack, and a label portion disposed between the label edge and the stack and configured for receiving label indicia for identifying objects in the stack. A sectioning portion of the indexing system includes the body, with a body binding portion for binding to the sheet holder with the stack, and a tab associated with the body. The tab extends beyond the stack and over at least a portion of the label portion when the display element and sectioning portion are bound to the stack holder.
The label portion preferably includes a plurality of label portions, and the sectioning portion comprises a plurality of sectioning portions. Also, the tab of each sectioning portion is disposed with respect to the divider binding portion of said each sectioning portion for placement over at least a portion of a different one of the label portions when the label sheet and divider are bound to the stack holder. The preferred stack holder is a ring binder, and the label binding portion and the body binding portions each includes a mounting portion configured for receiving and attaching to the rings of the binder.
The label binding portion of one embodiment includes first and second panels, each bindable to the stack holder. An embodiment of the display element is bindable to the binding rings by the first panel, such that the label edge extends beyond the stack by a first lateral distance. This display element is also bindable to the binding rings by the second panel, such that the label edge extends beyond the stack at a second lateral distance that is different from the first lateral distance. The first and second panels are preferably foldably connected such that the label sheet is bindable to the sheet holder at the first and second lateral distances. With the first and second panels unfolded, the label edge may extend beyond the stack by the first lateral distance, and with the first and second panels in overlapping association, the label edge may extend beyond the stack by the second lateral distance.
In a preferred embodiment, a sheet holder includes first and second covers. A tab is coupled with the first cover and with one or more sheets in a stack. One of the first and second covers is configured to permit viewing of the tab even when the covers are in the closed position. For example, the second cover can include a cutout or a recessed edge through which the tab can be viewed. The sheet holder also preferably includes a label display element coupled with the first cover, the second cover, and the tab. The label display element includes label indicia that can be seen through the tab when the covers are in the closed position.
One embodiment is a disk holder assembly with a case and a plurality of body portions pivotably connected to the case for separating disks in a stack of disks. At least one tab extends from the body portions for identifying sections of the stack of disks. In this embodiment, the body portions have a substantially round contour.
A preferred embodiment of an indexing system package has at least one indexing system element with a label window received in a container. The container has front and back covers and a label portion is disposed on the interior of the back cover with at least one label indicia provided on the label portion. The front cover has an opening adjacent the label window for viewing the label portion, and the label window is positioned visibly in the opening and over at least a portion of the label portion such that the label indicia is visible therethrough.
In one embodiment, the container comprises an envelope and the envelope has a second opening along a top edge for receiving the indexing system elements. The envelope can also include a flap extending from the front cover that bends over the opening to contact the back cover and seal the indexing elements therein. The front and back covers are dimensioned for positively positioning the label windows over the indicia. The indexing system elements can include a plurality of sheet dividers where each divider includes a tab extending therefrom that comprises the label window.
A package display system constructed according to the invention has a storage member for holding packages, a face member adjacent the storage member and having at least one label indicia disposed thereupon. At least one label window extends from the storage member and over the face member and the label window is positioned over at least a portion of the label portion such that the label indicia is visible therethrough.
A method of providing a user with a label template over a network according to the present invention comprises storing at least one label template on a server computer coupled to a network. The label template comprises an electronic file useable with preselected software and configured to provide a plurality of user modifiable text boxes when the template is used with the software. The label template is also configured to enable the printing of a label sheet with the text boxes printed on a sheet of paper in a preselected format to create a label display element. The method further comprises enabling the user to select the label template for download, and transmitting the label template to the user over the network.